Passing Time
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed, Al, and Envy, trapped in a gut...I wanna say sorry for this now...I know no one will like it...Rated M for sure!


Spoot: I have no idea whats about to happen!

Ed: Am I in this?

Spoot: I think so...

Envy: and me!

Ed: Oh no!

Passing time

Summery: Ed, Al And Envy, trapped in a gut, how do they pass time?

Ed, and Al looked over at a brooding Envy, who was sitting on a piece of debris a few feet away. "We'll never get outta this muck." Said Al. Ed laughed. Al looked funny, his face was contorting in all directions. Ed looked pretty weird too. his hair was floating upward. Envy approached them, his hands in his pockets and he was looking at his feet. "Are you feeling it yet?" he asked.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering whats happening. Well, about 30 minutes prior to this event, the three were bored outta their minds when Envy came up with an idea. he had powers, and he could use them. he offered to do something to the other boys that would make them feel, something similar to an acid trip. and it was getting to that point.

Ed looked up at Envy. "A'right you weird fucker..." he started, but couldn't finish. Al was talking, but it seemed as though he wasnt. more like he was mumbling. "WHAT!" Ed shouted, turning to him. Al looked freaked out. "Oh...god..." He whined. "Theyre firing at us..." Envy laughed. "Must be a good feeling. I wish I knew what it was like."

"We need help! HELP! HELP!" Al shouted, he jumped up off of the rock he was sitting on and decided to wander around the obiss. "How long do we have?" Ed asked. Envy shrugged and sat next to him. Ed reached out...slowly, unsure of what he was about to touch. It was Envy's hair...

Envy jumped. "Dont mess with the dew!" Ed as well jumped. "Oh shit, oh god, of fuck, shit! Oh God..." he cowered behind the rock. "I'm beginning to regret this..." Said Envy. "Whats hap'ning here..." Ed mumbled. The world around him began to change. The rock had begun to morph into a demonic looking...thing. It was safe to say Ed had lost it.

Al was still walking...well, half walking, half crawling...around in the muck that was gluttons gut. He was very aware that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. the world was moving, and he felt like people were watching him. he was sure there were people there.

"Nothing, I want nothing!" Ed said to Envy, Who was offering Ed his hand to help him up. "Come on, you fell down, get up." Envy was saying. "You drive...you drive...I think there's something wrong with me..." Ed mumbled. Envy offered his hand again. "Gezzus god almighty, where'd you get that big motherfucker?" Ed said.

Al looked up with a great swiftness. "Hum?" He snapped. "Did someone say something, or was that me? Did I just say that? Or was I thinking it..." Al looked around. "Hmm? What?" he looked at the goop that was the floor. It was bubbling. "Oh fuck..." Al whined.

"You better leave that weird fucker alone." Ed mumbled to Envy, he was talking about Pride. Envy looked up at him, and smiled. "What are you doing with yourself?" He asked. "Humping the Amestris dream." Said Ed. "And look where it got you. look what god has done to you." said Envy. "God didn't do this, you did!" He responded. "You're doomed."

Al decided he had been gone for over a year, and it was time to get back to his brother. He was sure Ed was missing him...

Ed had settled down some, but was still ranting a bit at Envy, who was trying to calm him down. "Boy, are you upset. look at you, a head full of crazy, trying to slice me up." Ed looked up at him in shock. he let out a gasp. "Who said anything about slicing you up!" Envy shook his head and began to search the muck for a weapon. he found a pretty good-sized pipe.

Al was still trying to find his brother, where was he. "What am I doing here?" He asked. "Hum?" He snapped, turning around quickly. There he saw Envy, holding up some kind of spear at Ed.

"Back! Back you savage! I am Ahab!" Ed flopped down in the muck with a giggle. it turned into a cackle. Thats when Al charged Envy, dropping him into the muck. Ed laughed harder. Envy jumped up. he was covered in the muck, and Al was trying to grab at his feet. He began to bark at Al, Al was yelling at him.

Ed stopped laughing. things were getting weird. only because Al and Envy's heads had began to float from their bodies. "Quiet you savages, you're thinking my consintation..." Was that a word? he though. Al and Envy looked over at Ed. Envy, being the only one with a clear head, helped Al up. "I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway!" Ed said.

Al Laughed. Ed had begun to hum. he was waving his automail hand under his chin. Envy made his way to Ed's Left side, Ed jumped and turned to him so fast he about fell over. "FUCK!" Al laughed. "You guys have got to calm down, I had no idea it would do this kinda stuff to humans.."

"FUCK, NO! COMEON YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'VE GOT TO GO! I GOT TO GO NOW!" Ed shouted, Envy was trying to subdue him. "Shit...oh god..." Al whined, and ducked behind the rock. "FUCK! I've been hit!" Ed shouted, as Envy threw him over his shoulder. "You degenerate pig!" He shouted. "As soon as the two of you calm down we can think of a way outta here!" Envy shouted.

Al perked up from behind the rock, then ducked back down, he let out a high-pitched squeal. "Ok, I'm calm, fuck...eat your burger, fuck!" Ed said softly. Envy dropped him. Al perked up again and walked slowly to Ed, who shot up and swated and kicked at his brother. never making contact though.

"Oh fuck, Oh shit, ohgodohgodohgod!" Al was mumbling "Where are my shoooos?" no one answered Al, "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GODDAMN SHOOOOOOS!" He yelled. Ed looked over at him. Shocked his brother was so loud. Envy looked over at Ed, making sure this one wasnt going to freak out. Ed's hands had lost all control. his hands were twitching around, as if he were trying to touch something.

"Beautiful fucking tits!" Ed exclaimed suddenly. Envy looked at his chest, Then looked up at Ed. "My god, I will never do this to humans again..." He said. "This is insane, and I don't know how to calm you down.." Al looked about ready to explode. "What kind of rat bastard psychotic would do that to someone!" Ed said. "My god, its me!" Al shouted. he looked scared.

"This place is flooded." Ed said calmly. he seemed to be coming out of it. Envy seemed a bit frazzled. "Who made you do it! Who tipped you off!" Al shouted at nothing, he was pointing at nothing, but you see, Al saw an image of himself. he was talking to his doppelgänger. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted. "I can't wait for this to stop." Envy said.

Two very...sick looking boys, sat on a rock in the pit of a stomach. Envy was staring at them. "What the fuck is going on?" Ed asked. "you were looking for the Ape Man..." Said Envy. The two boys were calm, and their heads, somewhat clear. "No..." Al moaned. "Thats not it...at all..." Ed looked up at Envy. "Never...EVER EVER...do that to us again..." Envy nodded. "Now I know...and it will never happen again...count on that. now then, I cant wait to get outta here...so I can kill the both of you!"

Spoot: YIKES!

Ed: DUBBLE YIKES!

Envy: Never again, never make me part of this again...


End file.
